TK The Digidestined Thief
by Mishiranu Himitsu
Summary: Everyone thinks TK died. He's not, he got amnesia and become one of the famous thieves. He found the digidestineds that can help him remember who he was and defeat the evil DevilPiedmon the combination of Devimon and Piedmon-The Truth Spell
1. TK's death

Starnet: Look who's back, ME and the characters from digimon 01 & 02

Everyone: Hello again

Starnet: I edit some of the pharagraphs so, enjoy!

TK: am I really going to be dead? I don't want to die young

Matt: It's okay TK this is just for a while and you'll be fine

Starnet: awe, brotherly love.(snap out of it) It's time you guys, hurry get into positions...NOW!

Everyone: (run into perfect position)

Starnet: Rolling in 5...4...3...2...1...action

Infinity Mountain

It's all over now. The digidestined kids and their digimons defeated Apocalymon the last evil standing who now vanished forever. Everyone was so happy and Tai decided to stay in the digital world for a while. They were relaxing under the sun until they hard a tumbling sound along with a very familiar laughter, Devimon.

Devimon looked different; he looked bigger, stronger and scarier. "Hey! I thought that you were already deleted by Angemon" Sora said. She was right, Devimon was deleted months ago, or was she wrong? "I have come to seek revenge on the child of hope and the angel guarding him." Devimon said avenged. Matt was holding TK back; Kari didn't know a thing about Devimon or what he was saying because no one told her yet.

"Thanks to all of you, who had deleted some evil digimons, I had happened to absorbed all their pure evil powers and now I am more invincible than I ever was." He stopped and looked over Sora, "For you new information, I wasn't actually deleted, I was trapped inside a whirlpool instead of reborn into something else. Okay enough of this minor chit-chat, where are the guardians of hope!?!" He yelled.

The digidestined and the digimons are ready for another battle before going home, Gabumon and Agumon warp digivolve while the others digivolve into mega and champion form.

They attack and attack but none of the attacks effected Devimon, he did become strong. Devimon laughs and with a sweep of his arm the digimons fell conscious, Lilymon, Birdamon, Ikakumon, Megakabuterimon and Angewomon dedigivolved back into their rookie form. Metalgarurumon, Wargreymon and Magnaangemon manage to avoid the deadly sweep of Devimon's arm.

Devimon then say, "Sorry but I only want this fight between me and the digimon of hope so, you two won't be needed yet" he uses one of his new dark powers and strikes it at Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. They both instantly dedigivolve into their rookie forms, Tai and Matt ran towards their digimon friends to make sure they are not harm too much.

"Holly sword" Magnaangemon uses one of his attacks to weakened Devimon, but Devimon manage to avoid it.

"Your powers are no match for me. I can defeat you easily like I did to your friends!" Devimon said with pride.

TK watch the fight from below, the fight hadn't ended yet, Magnaangemon defends himself from Devimon's attacks and then uses another attack and it hits Devimon on the chest, Devimon went backwards and slams to the top of the mountain.

TK was about to move towards his brother but when Devimon got slammed to the mountain, the rocks began to fall from below. It hits to the ground of where TK still stands. TK got scarred and do anything he can to avoid from being squished by the rocks. With luck, he manages to escape and went to Matt.

"Matt" he said "TK...Are you okay?" Matt asked, TK shakes a no and watch the fight between the angel and the demon. Matt followed his brother's gaze and also watches the fight TK then said, "I got a bad feeling about this fight, it's like the 'last' time, and this time, one of us is leaving forever..."

Devimon got weak with every Magnaangemon's attacks _"he's still strong, if he keeps this up, I'll be gone for good. That boy must be full of hope" _he thought for a moment and comes up with a new plan. "I couldn't defeat you, but, I could if your little brat has no hopes or even better...no life!" he said. A dark aura emerges from Devimon's arms and strikes it at TK. When it flows around TK, Devimon laughed out loud, Magnaangemon and the others cried TK's name and watch him with horror as he screamed in pain.

"Devimon stop it!" Matt yelled at Devimon but Devimon didn't care. Magnaangemon couldn't stand the pain TK is suffering, he attacks Devimon again and the aura stopped flowing from TK's body. He fell consciously to the ground and Matt went towards his limp brother, "TK, Takeru answer me, don't leave me now TK" "I...can't feel anything" he whispered softly.

Magnaangemon tried to defeat Devimon with his 'gate of destiny' attack, it worked but TK can't hope for any longer. Devimon couldn't stop himself from getting into the portal so, he disappeared into the destiny gate but he left a haunted laugh behind and a victory yell, "I got you this time you little brat!" The others had already sat beside the two brothers, Magnaangemon had changed back into Patamon (without realizing it) and went towards his friends.

The digidestined formed a circle and watch TK with sad eyes, Matt and Patamon cried softly even the others started to cry for TK. TK, the youngest of the group had left them...forever.

Gennai saw this and had to send the kids back home and the digimons had to stay and say their goodbyes to the kids. Devimon is vanishing once again by the guardians of hope, the digimons are safe and the digidestined had to go home to do a proper funeral after their loss.

The kids got home; Matt carried his dead brother and told their parents and also his other friends. It was shocking for the Ishida and Takaishi family. Matt and the others didn't tell anyone about the adventure or the cause of TK's tragic death.

The funeral started, lots of people including the digidestined came. Everybody were wearing black attires, they bring flowers with various type and colors. When the funeral ended Matt and his parents stayed behind, _"don't worry lil bro, I won't forget you. Devimon deserves to be vanished after what he did to you." _Matt thought. After a while, they all went home leaving the cemetery.

At night, the full moon rises and the stars twinkle, in the graveyard where TK was buried, the soil began to rise slowly and pops out a hand! The hand starting to move, another arm creeps out of the soil, a head is out and the whole body is crawling out of the grave. From top to bottom a little blond boy wearing a black tuxedo, was dirtied with soil. Takeru Takaishi is standing on his own grave...

The Bank

There was a robbery in a bank, there are three wanted robbers emptying the bank, they are called 'The Devil Clowns'. "Alright boys, it's empty. Let's ditch the place before the cops get us" one of them said. After that, they left he bank without being seen, a black van was waiting outside the bank with no number plates, that way they can't get caught easily, so the robbers got inside the van.

The driver who is also one of the robbers drove away quickly leaving the bank they robbed.

When the masked robbers remove their masks, they reveal their faces; a woman who is the driver and three men that did the job well done. The woman drove and there was a cemetery on the right of the road.

Meanwhile, TK was wandering in the cemetery, he looked at the grave that he dug himself out and reads the stone, it was hard to see in the dark "here...lies...Ta...ke...ru...Ta..." he stops his reading because he saw a bright light outside the cemetery, so he went towards 'it' not bothering to finish the reading.

The woman driving the black van suddenly brakes, the men at the back were groaning because of the pain on their heads. "Mags why did you stop all of the sudden?" one of the men asked, "I-I think I just hit something" she said. She went outside the van and went to the front of the van, the men in the van were telling her to get back inside the van but she wouldn't listen. They heard her scream from the front of he van, so they also went towards her.

They couldn't believe their eyes of what they are seeing.

Starnet: Okay I'm going to stop here and leave the mystery to you guys, so, please read and review this chapter, and wait for the another chapter that will be coming up next

Everyone in the set: We hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review while you at it.


	2. The amnesia Takeru

Starnet: Hi there people who is reading this story, I hope you enjoy the recent chp and this here is another one

TK: I'm a zombie, beware

Starnet: Err...you're not a zombie, you're a...a...hmm, huh maybe you are a zombie

Matt: What? My baby brother is a zombie!

Starnet: enough, I need to continue this chp. Where are the thieves?

Thieves: Right here

Starnet: Oh good at least they are ready. In 5...4...3...2...1...action!

* * *

They couldn't believe their eyes, what they saw was a blond boy, "OMG, I just killed a little boy, oh no, I'm a thief not a murderer. I never meant to kill anybody especially kids!" the woman cried out feeling guilty. She has a long black hair with matching black in color eyes. Her name is Maggie/Mags Hayasha.

One of the men went to go and check up at the boy (who is Takeru) and held his hand to check TK's pulse. "we're in luck, because Mags didn't kill this boy and there's no one here except for us and this boy" the man with the black hair and a pair of black eyes (not like around the eyes, it's really the colors) name Tomari/Tom Hayasha also known as Mags older brother, that checked TK's pulse, said.

The others looked around for any other people, there is no one around. Why is this kid here in the middle of the night? Why is he covered in dirt? Why is he wearing a tuxedo? The thieves questioned themselves.

"What are we going to do? We can't just leave him here, we might leave some evidence and this kid will be a witness. I say we take him to Sarjan" a man name Janryo/Ryo Namoto said. He has a dark brown hair with crimson colored eyes.

"I agree with Ryo, Sarjan will know what to do" one of the thieves with red hair and behind the sunglasses, his eyes is blue colored, name Touya Tamori.

The others agreed too, Tom scooped up TK and carried him into the van and they drove away into the night.

Underground Secret Basement

There's a man sitting on a chair, there's a big slim computer (more like TV plasma) in front of him. It's a CCTV of an apartment, probably the underground basement's apartment. He saw a black van coming into the garage of the apartment; he checked the CCTV of the garage and saw Mags, Tom, Ryo, Touya and a kid-a kid!

The man was surprised that the gang bring back the money bag and a kid, Why o Why? He thought. He stood up and went upstairs.

The man found the gang standing in front of him, "Hey Sarjan, I can explain about this" Mags said to the man named Sarjan/Sarj Keenly, the leader of the thieves, he has red hair and brown eyes, he has a scar that went from his right eyebrow to the bridge of his nose. Other than that, he is friendly if you get to know him better.

"Why did you bring a boy with you?" he asked

"It's my fault. I think I paralyzed him" Mags admit

"So, got any idea what we should do with him?" Tom asked

Sarjan was thinking and said, "Kill him"

"What? Oh no, no way we're killing him, he's just a boy" Mags tried to defends Takeru.

"That was option one,"

The others looked at his boss as he said "option two is keeping him as hostage, that way we can ask the valuable goods from his family"

"Good idea Sarj," Tom supported

"Take him away, when he wakes up, get some useful information about the boy"

"Yes sir" Mags said while saluting playfully and take TK from Tom's arms and went to the hall.

Room

Mags came to a room that has only one bed and puts TK onto it, she swept away some strands of his dirty blond hair and thought, _"You're so young, how come you were out there alone with a tuxedo" _before she left, she heard some moaning sound. The boy was about to wake up.

TK opened his eyes slowly and the first thing he saw was Mags, "Hey little guy, what's your name?" she asked. TK sat up straight and cough first, Mags rubbed his back,

"My name?"

"Yes, what's your name?"

"I...I don't know...I think it's...Takeru Ta...Takeru...Taka-Take...I don't remember"

"Huh? How come you don't remember your name?"

"I don't know"

"Okay, uhh, what was the last thing you remember?"

"Umm...I almost got run by a car?" Takeru said but was confused if he was about to run by a car or a van?

"Err...before that?"

"I think I woke up in a graveyard"

"What kind of kid that would wake up in a graveyard?"

"I don't know"

"You'll stay here. I have to talk with Sarj" Mags said before leaving Takeru to think by himself.

Mags found Sarjan and the others counting the money, "Boys, we got a problem, the boy doesn't know anything about himself" they all say 'what' at the same time and to the room Takeru was in.

"Okay kid what do you know about yourself?" Ryo asked as he entered the room. Touya was checking up on Takeru. "Not much", Touya was checking Takeru's left eye and then checked his head, he took a thermometer and put it underneath Takeru's tongue. When the reading of the thermometer was clear, Touya says, "It's just what I have suspected, this kid has an amnesia" (I don't know if this is how they check amnesia's sign, He he)

"Is it because of the 'accident'?" Mags became to worry.

"No, this happens before the accident" (I don't know how he knows that)

"Well, I asked him where he was, he said he woke up in a graveyard"

"That's no help." Touya said. He turned to Takeru and asks him, "Kid, what else do you remember before you blacked out?"

Takeru shrugged for a while, he shuts his eyes, and imagining some images. When the image became clear, he tried to picture it with words; "I think I, saw a, a monster. It was big and black, it got red death glaring scary eyes, it has a devil smile on him...and then...it laughed..." Takeru said while picturing the last image, it was weird, and he knew that something behind those images hid a tragic memory. But, he just doesn't know.

The thieves were confused, disbelieved and felt like being tricked by the boy. Ryo leaned to Tom and whispered; "I think he's talking about our van, he must be imagining things" Tom nodded.

Sarjan heard what Ryo whispered and didn't care. He turned to Mags,

"What information did you get so far?"

"Just his name"

"Name it"

"Takeru"

"Just Takeru?"

"Yeah"

Sarjan kept quiet for a minute and think that the name should do the trick, all he has to do is hack on the computer and search for the name. It's worth it. He left the room and went straight to the big slim computer, the others followed suit except for Mags, she stayed back to keep Takeru company.

"What are you doing' Sarj?" Touya asked his boss who is typing on the keyboards (Just like me!) "Searching for his name, it could help" he replied. Sarjan typed down Takeru's name, and pop up some pictures and documents of Takeru's' around the world.

The other thieves were looking curiously towards the screen while Sarjan slides down the mouse (You know what I mean right?) "Let's see. Takeru Ayakashi, Takeru Asuka, Takeru Chikaso, Takeru Demaki, Takeru Fernando, Takeru Kimigawa..." all the pictures of boys and girls are not match with Takeru. They need to find a picture of an eight years old boy, blond hair and blue eyes.

They looked at the pictures, red hair boy, an old man, a dead man, and a little blonde boy just like Takeru, actually, it is him. Tom stopped Sarjan from sliding the mouse again and said "I think that's him". Touya then read out loud for everyone to hear:

"Name: Takeru Takaishi/Ishida, 'wow this kid got two last names'

Age/School: 8, Kawada Elementary,

Country: Kawada, Japan

Birth: 18th July 1991

Record: Divorced parents 'that explains the two last names' moved from Odaiba to Kawada in 5th, May, 1995, dead on the, 1st of August, 1999"

The thieves were surprised at the last record…dead. "1st of August, that's yesterdays date" Ryo said, and continue "But, but how? The picture is all the same and some of the details, how can he be dead! He's right in the room, completely visible, isn't he?" Ryo turned to Tom, since he was the one who carried Takeru in the first place.

"He's not a ghost, idiot!" Tom cried out.

"What ghost?" Mags entered the basement. "That kid was supposed to be dead, yesterday" her brother explained. Mags' eyes grew bigger in shock.

Sarjan ran out of idea now, so, he has no choice, he had to do this. "Alright maggots, we got option three: We keep him and trained him to be a thief" "Huh, why's that?" Touya asks, "It's obvious. People doesn't care if he is in hostage because they think he's dead, there is no reason we keep him here like a servant boy. So, option three is good enough. Oh and, don't tell him about this, if he finds out he will try to find his family and probably tell the police about us and then we'll end up in jail" the others agreed to the plan.

"Hold on" Sarjan stopped the thieves from leaving, "We have to cover for this," the others were confused, "He was buried yesterday. He probably dug himself out, which leaves a big mess. We can't let anyone know that Takeru is still alive. Pack up your shovels and gloves boys, 'cause we got some planting to do"

They did as they were told and pack up the equipments, except for Mags, she went back to Takeru's room and introduced herself and the other members properly and told him what they are, and Takeru had taken it lightly as if it was a good thing, he also had asked about himself but Maggie refuses to tell him the truth, they continued their conversation until Takeru fell asleep.

The van started and drove to the graveyard where Takeru had been, the men found a grave that had been dug and re-dug the grave as if Takeru never dug out. After that they went toward their hide out building.

Starnet: And...cut! Man It's really hard to edit this chapter

Tai: No kidding

Takeru: I am a zombie...grrr

Everyone: (Stare at zombie)

Starnet: Zombies doesn't make that kind of sound

Takeru: But this one does...grrr

Matt: You're not a zombie. You're a boy with amnesia

Takeru: Uhh...grrr?

Starnet: For those who read my story, please leave a review


	3. The Devil Clowns' mission and others

Starnet: This chapter is edited too

Tai: A lot of errors in this chapter compare than the others

Starnet: Yeah what he said

Sora: let's just move on

Starnet: Fine. 5...4...3...2...1...action!

Ishida Apartment

Matt sat in his room, on his bed, looking at the picture that lies in his hands. The picture was taken during their last day in the digital world, everyone was posing and smiling when the picture was taken...including his brother...his brother. He reminded of the last day they were in the digital world and the time what TK had told him;

Flashback

_"I got a bad feeling about this fight, it's like the 'last' time, and this time, one of us is leaving forever..." Devimon got weak with every Magnaangemon's attacks, Matt then heard Devimon's saying "I couldn't defeat you, but, I could if your little brat has no hopes or even better...no life!" A dark aura emerges from Devimon's arms and strikes it at TK. _

_When it flows around TK, Devimon laughed out loud, Magnaangemon and the others cried TK's name and watch him with horror as he screamed in pain._

_"AAAARGH!"_

_Matt couldn't do anything else but to beg, "Devimon stop it!"_

End Flashback

That was all he could do, telling a demon to stop. He felt guilty for not protecting his brother; he blamed himself for Takeru's death. He was there, watching as it happened, maybe this is how TK felt when Angemon vanishes before his eyes…guilt.

He heard a soft knock at his door, his father Hiroaki entered his room looking rather miserable. "Yamato, food is ready"

No reply

"Matt you have to eat some time soon you know"

"I'm not hungry" he said in a sad tone.

Hiroaki sighs and walked towards Matt's bed, he sat next to Matt and saw him holding a recently picture, he saw a glimpse of his other son TK in the picture, he knew instantly what his son was thinking about now.

"Son, you can't blame yourself about this"

"But it is my fault! I was there and I didn't do anything to stop it from happening"

"It's not your fault that fate has taken its place in life"

Matt broke into heavy sobs now and Hiroaki stroke his back trying to calm Yamato down.

"Please don't cry Yamato" he whispered.

"What about mom? She's probably even sadder than me; she lost her only closest family"

"True. But, she's a grown up, she can take care of herself"

Yamato stayed quite, still looking at the picture in his hands.

Digital World (unknown)

It was dark and wide, a tall demon like figure stood there with his glowing red dagger eyes. "Well, well, well" another voice was heard. "Look what the angel had brought in this time" it was Piedmon's voice, "Another defeated evil digimon, got sucked into the gate of destiny"

"By the look of you, you must be Piedmon, one of the four Dark Masters" Devimon said.

"By the look of you, you must be Devimon, the first evil that faced the digidestined but also defeated by the angel twice" Piedmon exclaims

Devimon growls at that statement. "Don't be mad because it's true" Devimon stayed quiet. "You're not much of a talker are you? I've been watching the scene from here, it's very interesting too. You do realize you still lost the battle"

"I did not! If you haven't realize I killed that little brat-"

"But you didn't kill the angel. That digimon's alive but you're stuck in here so that makes you the looser"

Devimon growls and still kept silent _"Curses!"_

The Secret Hideout (The next day)

Sarjan pulls out an unloaded gun from a crate and gave it to Takeru, he took it but it's a little big, Mags shook her head and pulls out another gun from the crate, it looks smaller than the one Sarjan gave.

"That gun (Pointing towards the one Takeru's holding) is too big for him this one is what he should use" Mags said while putting away the big gun and gave him the suitable one.

"Umm…what should I do with it?" Takeru asks.

Tom slowly drags Takeru to a white line and sits down so he could be at the same level as Takeru. He pointed at a target in front of them. Takeru followed where he was pointing and saw Ryo standing there while hooking up a target, he's confused

"I have to shoot Ryo?" Takeru said, then everyone's eyes turned to them, Ryo's eyes is wider than all of them "Say what? Tom you told him to shoot me?!?" "No! Ryo's not the target, what he's holding is the target" Tom explained and continued, "If he is the target, I'll be honored to shoot him first" Ryo draws daggers towards Tom while Tom did the same, Touya just snickered from behind while cleaning his auto gun.

Takeru watched at the starring competition between the two until Mags tap his shoulder. She gave him a gun loader and showed him how to insert it into the gun. She then showed him how to use it (Sorry, I don't know how to use a gun so I don't know how to explain it)

He tried to shoot the target but he missed and almost fell down, the force of the gunshot was too much for him. Sarjan gave him some tips to hit the target and he still hasn't mastered it yet. But he will try his best, he just have to hope for it, hope…that word rings a bell sometimes but it didn't ring much for him to remember.

* * *

3 Years Later

Takeru sat on his bed feeling rather bored, the other thieves were counting the moneys. Takeru had grown up a lot for the past three years the first he was a young learning boy the next he's one of The Devil Clowns. He didn't mind much of being a thief, for him it's just life.

He still wondering about himself, what was his last name? How was life before he got amnesia? Is it normal? Does he have a family? Those same thoughts linger in his mind, he had tried asking Mags about himself but Mags said she doesn't know anything about him. In truth she knows a little about him, she couldn't tell him about himself, he'll run away to find his family and they will go to jail if that happens.

Takeru heard a knock at the door and saw Mags coming in. "Takeru, come with me we got a new assignment we need to finish" Mags said and Takeru obeys and quickly followed her to the underground basement just in time to see a man in a computer (It's not Gennai) The man in the computer then said;

"Hello gentlemen and lady. I need your help stealing a precious diamond that was found at the south side of Japan. That diamond is called Chelaviore Donveria by the scientists, Vioria for short. That diamond is now located in Tokyo National Museum. You will receive great fortune each. You all got 27 hours to take that diamond and hand it to me without being caught. 'Till then, cheerio" (Some of it isn't real, got that)

Then the man in the big screen disappeared.

Sarjan turned his back towards the computer and faced with his comrades "Well, you heard the man; we got 27 hours to plan and make our way to the museum"

"Yes sir" The others said at once.

* * *

Tokyo National Museum

The thieves have reached their destination; 13-9 Ueno Park, Taito-ku. Tokyo National Museum is the largest museum in Japan. It treasures an impressive collection of about eighty thousand items - the largest collection of Japanese art in the world. The vast collection is displayed on the rotating basis with about 4,000 artifacts. (True story)

20 hours is left so they made their move, Sarjan, Mags, Touya and Takeru got out of the van, Ryo stayed in the van for a look out, while Tom stayed in their apartment to secure the surroundings of the Museum and get more information about the security systems.

The three thieves who were going to take the diamond were already on the rooftop of the museum. They were all wearing black long sleeves leather jacket with long black pants and put on their masks, their Devil Clown masks to be exact, the mask has a red devilish looking smile that almost reaches to the black narrow eyes (The eyes are made of black see through glasses). Each carries a bag with important equipments in it.

Sarjan opened the rooftop's window while Takeru, Touya and Mags prepare of the ropes that will be lowering them down. One by one Touya lowered the other three down into the museum. Mags check their surroundings and counted many cameras. She pulls out a black spraying can and sprayed it towards the lenses of the camera.

Meanwhile, Touya will be taking care of the three night guards. He kicked the night guards' butt and locked them in a closet, after that he went to search for an exit for their perfect escape.

Quietly Sarjan, Mags and Takeru made their way to the diamond exhibit and spotted the Vioria diamond safely inside a laser cage. There were lasers that can set on the alarm systems around the diamond. Sarjan pulls out a walkie-talkie and talks to Tom "We're going in. Do you think you can turn off the lasers?" **"I'll try"**

Tom was trying to access the museum's control system and hacking some of the codes, he typed as fast as he could. Done. **"I'm done, just wait for the lasers to go off" **right on cue the lasers were turned off. Sarjan went in first followed by Mags and Takeru. Mags took out a device from her bag and attached it to the glass, the device made a soft screeching sound, after it's done, Mags removed the device and a round piece of the glass fell off but just in time to be caught by Takeru's hands.

They let out a sigh of relief, Touya had joined them after he had caught up with them, and Takeru had taken out a black bag and extends his free arm into the glass cage and carefully grab hold of the Vioria diamond he has put the diamond into the black bag.

Then they heard a banging on a door, it sounded afar echoing in the exhibit. Then a crash and sounds of men shouting, "I thought you took care of the night guards" Mags said, "I did! They must be stronger than I thought" said Touya

"Hey! Put the diamond down and put your hands up" one of the night guard said while they hold up a gun towards the thieves. Mags, Touya and Takeru raise their hands; Takeru didn't put down the diamond of course, Sarjan on the other side, pulls out a gun and shot towards the night guards. But, the night guards manage to avoid the shot and hid behind the walls. It wasn't much but it gave them time to escape safely.

The night guards shot some more but missed every bullet, "Calling support! Calling support! They took the Vioria diamond, we need help now!" The night guard said through his walkie-talkie and shot more.

"We have to get out of here" Touya said worriedly and pulls out his walkie-talkie and connect it with Ryo, "Ryo, drive to the Museum's back door entrance, the cops are coming" **"Roger that"** Ryo started to drive the van to the back of the museum and contacted Tom "Tom, the cops are coming, buy us some time to escape" **"I'm on it"** Tom typed on the keyboard again this time he does it to the traffic lights, the traffic lights turned red to stop the cops from coming any closer and curses "I only managed to hold off some of the cops. The other halves are coming on their way" Tom talked to Ryo through his walkie-talkie.

"Great, we'll have to get out of here ASAP" Ryo contacted Takeru this time "You guys have to get out of there fast! I'm at the backdoor entrance" **"Okay"** Takeru replied and told the elder thieves. "Ryo's waiting" he said and then they heard gunshots from behind, the night guards are back and hot on their heels. When they were about to round up a corner, Takeru suddenly fell down. Mags drags him to behind the wall while Sarjan and Touya shoots back, Takeru got hit by one of the guns at his left leg, it was bleeding. Sarjan saw the red liquid from Takeru's leg and told Mags to get Takeru into the van while they hold off the guards.

Mags did as he said and balanced Takeru onto his feet and dashed out into the back door and saw Ryo waiting, Ryo helped opened the door of the van for them to get inside and saw that the other two was not with them. "Where are Sarj and Touya? And what happened to Takeru's leg?" "He got shot and the others are on their way" Mags said while bandaging Takeru's leg with a bandage. Sarjan and Touya got out of the museum with full speed "Go!" Sarjan said as he got inside the van.

Ryo drove out of the place fast and said, "Did you have the diamond?" "Right here" Sarjan said while holding up the black bag, suddenly, Mags walkie-talkie vibrates and Tom's voice was sounded from it **"Did you guys made it?"**

Sarjan answered "Yeah, we made it. Did you take care of the cops?"

**"Yeah, I made the traffic jammed by making all the lights green"**

"Good"

* * *

They all got to the apartment in one piece and Takeru was injured on his left leg. The men were taking care of the diamond business, Sarjan was talking to the man earlier in the big screen, Mags and Takeru were talking in Takeru's room.

"How's your leg?"

"It's just a scratch but I'll live"

There was quite time for a while, and Takeru broke the silence

"Did Sarj and Touya kill the guards?"

"No, don't be silly. Remember, we're thieves not murderers, that is our motto"

"I was just curious of them"

Mags gave a smile and said, "Is there anything that you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me about my past"

"Takeru, I've told you hundreds of times before, all I know was that you were lost, had amnesia and you only know your name, so how should I know more about you?"

"I just thought that, maybe before I got amnesia I had a family and I thought that you might know them"

"I'm sorry Takeru, I don't know who they are, but, whoever they are, and they will always be-maybe not in your mind but-in your heart" Mags said while putting her hand on Takeru's chest where the heart lays beating.

"Good night Takeru. You need your rest" She said as she lays Takeru down, closed the lights and closed the bedroom door on her way out. She hadn't left yet, she was standing behind the door, starring at it she thought _"I'm sorry for not telling you the whole truth Takeru; it's for your own good" _Then she left to join the others.

Takeru hadn't fall asleep yet, he was starring at the open window. The moon was shinning dim lights but shine enough to light up the room, Takeru was thinking. _"I don't -had- a family; I –have- a family. They're out there somewhere I just know it" _Takeru sat up from his bed, still starring at the moon. "They might not be in my mind-" Takeru stood up off his bed and went towards the window "-But they are in my heart" he continued…

The Next Day

Mags knocked on Takeru's door and got in, "Takeru I brought you breakfast" she said, she found out that Takeru was not in his bed. She put the breakfast on a table and saw a note on the sheets of the bed. She takes it and read it, her eyes gone wide and a short gasp released from her lips. "Takeru!"

Starnet: Dun Dun Dun. What happened? Review and I'll tell ya

Matt: This chapter (before the edit) took you months to update

Starnet: I know. If you haven't notice I started school again so I have to save time so that I could do schools and homework and typing the updates and reading… (Blah3). And after that I edit this story recently. Don't worry! The next update will be finish really soon...I'm working on it.

Matt: Okay~, readers please review or comment no flames 'cause the computer might explode

Starnet: Yeah, it's very flammable I think or maybe the story is flammable

Everyone in the set: Who cares? Please review!


	4. The News, The Chase

Starnet: Sorry for the late update, I read back this story and saw a lot of errors so I had to edit some of it.

Mimi: The edits are from chp 1-3

Sora: Now here's the update

Starnet: Enjoy our show! 5...4...3...2...1...Action!

The Devil Clowns' Apartment

_Dear guys,_

_I'm sorry, I had to leave during the night, I have been thinking about my past which I don't know about. I packed all of my things in search of my family members; they're out there somewhere I need to know them.  
When I can't find them, I might be coming back home or be taken in an orphanage. I hope you guys aren't mad at me, especially Sarjan and Maggie, since Sarjan is the leader, and Maggie is the one that took care of me a lot. Don't come murdering me._

_P/S don't worry I'll take care of myself and I won't tell anyone about our secret as The Devil clowns, if I can…wish me luck!_

_Takeru_

That was what Takeru wrote before he disappeared into the night.

"How could you let this happen? You were supposed to keep his past as a secret!" Sarj yelled towards Mags, "I didn't tell him anything! Maybe part of him were already planning this a long time ago but isn't ready" she said.

"What are we going to do?" Tom questioned, Ryo sighed from where he was standing and thought about what would make TK ran away in such time. Suddenly there's news broadcast at the television

**"We interrupt this program to report this important news.-" **Ryo turned up the volume for the others to hear, they all crowded in front of the TV.

"**The National Museum here in Tokyo, Japan had reported that the Chelaviore Donveria aka Vioria diamond have been stolen!-"**

Touya ran into the room, exhausted, but he had to tell the others, "Guys! –gasp- the money –gasp- Takeru had already took his half share of the ones that we just received –gasp- We must've taught him too well for us to not notice him during the night"

"That's the thing I'm afraid of. Alright gang, operation: search party. Let's move" Sarjan ordered and they all left to prepare for the operation.

Meanwhile, the news carried on

Different Place (Fuji TV)

**"We also knew that it was the doings of The Devil Clowns, that was what described by one of the night guards. Here is one of the night guards,"**

**The night guard was standing in front of the museum, "We saw them taking the diamond and knew they were The Devil Clowns because they were wearing their masks. I have managed to shoot one of the youngest members on the leg, but, they still got away with the diamond"**

**The guard finished talking and back to the news anchor, "The CSIs have took the sample of the blood and the results are taken-"**

A man was watching the news while holding a mug of coffee he then said, "Those Thieves always got away, why couldn't they just stop and surrender" Hiroaki Ishida is the head of the studio and was watching the news with his colleges.

Different Place (Newspaper Headquarters)

**"The result is that, the blood belongs to a little boy named Takeru Takaishi, Takeru is a half brother of Yamato Ishida due to their parents divorce. At first, the CSIs were very surprised because the boy had died years ago on the year 1999 on the 2nd of August. A possibility is that Takeru Takaishi is still alive as a hostage or as one of The Devil Clowns; meanwhile the investigation is still in progress. That is all for today, this is Michelle King on Morning News"**

A blonde woman who was watching the news fainted as soon as the news broadcast ended. Her colleges have been trying to wake her up, "Nancy? Nancy?? Wake up! Someone please call an ambulance!" a worker said worriedly. Natsuko/Nancy Ishida passed out from a shocking heart attack. She had re-married her ex-husband two years ago because they couldn't bare seeing Matt alone and they still love each other they just don't know if they make the right decision.

Different Place

A blond rock star aka Yamato/Matt Ishida was walking while holding a bouquet of flowers on the sidewalk. He was heading towards the cemetery; he had always had on every two weeks to visit Takeru's graveyard.

When he reached the cemetery, he saw the shock of his life, vans, police cars, and people crowding around his little brother's graveyard! Cameras, videos and the flashing lights really disturb Matt, even though he's in a band, it doesn't mean he actually like flashing cameras.

Matt broke into a run and was trying to get past the crowd, "Hey! Get out of my way, what were you all doing here!" Matt shouted, but, one cameraman accidentally took a picture to close to his face, all Matt could see was blinding light and white polka dots. He snapped out of it and saw a police nearby; he thought that he could get some explanations from him. He went to the police and taps him by the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but may I ask why people are crowding around my brother's grave? I'm not even that famous to make people wanted to know more about my life and people close to me" Matt said to the police, the police was a bit shock to talk with the young rock star Matt Ishida, but that's business.

"We're sorry. The FBIs, CSIs and the detectives had to make an investigation that has something to do with a boy's grave"

"But, that's my brother's grave"

"Again we're sorry-brother? Your brother's grave? Takeru Takaishi, the one in the news?"

"Err…yeah? Wait, what news?"

Matt was confused, when the police tried to explain more details, the voices of the people grew louder and followed with a 'Thump!' Matt had a bad feeling about it and went towards the crowd again, pushing his way in he sees TK's grave were dug up and the coffin was outside! This made Matt's blood boils even more, "What do you think you're DOING! Are you INSANE!" his sudden outrage got some of the people's attention but the CSIs (The one bringing out the coffin) ignored him and continuing their job.

Matt was like readying to throw a fit at them but was held back by the police earlier, the CSIs are opening the coffin and found it empty…a lot of gasps and cameras and Matt was shocker than all of them, he froze in his spot, not knowing what to do. The police that held him back gave Matt a newspaper and Takeru's picture when he was eight was on the first page, he read and read and felt like his heart skips a beat.

He dropped the bouquet of flowers behind as he ran from that place with the newspaper in his hand, the police and some of the cameraman from different studios tried to have some more information out of Matt but he left so sudden leaving them no answers.

Matt was going towards his house but his cell phone rings; he slowed down and picks it up, it was from his dad, he clicked the green button,

"Hello dad?"

**"Yamato, you need to come to the hospital, your mother collapsed"**

"What? How'd that happened? Never mind, I'll be there in a minute"

**"I'll see you there"**

Yamato continued on running, this time he went to the Odaiba hospital. He hurried to the corridor and stopped at the registration, "Nancy Ishida, which room is she in? I'm her son".

"Please hold," The nurse checked the documents in the file before continuing, "She's in the room 102"

"Thank you"

* * *

Matt slowly opened the door to her mother's room, he saw his parents in there together. Nancy was awake and crying on her husbands shoulder, Hiroaki tried to comfort her. Matt entered and only says one thing that always crossed his mind, "What's going on?"

His father noticed Matt and told him what happened, his mother was shocked to hear her youngest son was still alive so she collapsed during her brake and she's not crying in sadness, she's crying in happiness (O.o?). Hiroki was shocked too when he heard the news, he was drinking coffee and accidentally spills it to the TV screen and the liquids malfunctioned it. Now it's Matt's turn to tell his side of the story,

"That was on the news, but I saw it with my own two eyes, they were digging TK's grave just now and found it empty, as in no body. I don't know if I'm happy or not, all I know is that I'm worried, if he's alive, then he's out there alone and probably scared by now"

* * *

Meanwhile, Takeru has been exploring the neighborhood in Odaiba and of course he disguised himself. He was wearing a black wig and black contact lenses that Mags had bought for him for any undercover missions, and he better thank Mags later. His leg was feeling better now a little more healing would do nicely.

He saw interesting sights lately, street performers, markets and the park etc. next stop will be Okinawa, and he had always wanted to ride an underground train. While he was walking he saw people crowding in front of a television shop to watch the morning news, he ignored it and continue on walking to the other side of the street.

Suddenly, Takeru stopped in his track, between the streets he saw two familiar faces, it was Mags (She was wearing a red lock wig and brown contact lenses) and beside her was Tom (He was wearing a grey trench coat and a matching hat) they were wearing their disguises as well. They looked like they were looking for something and that _something _would be him. He had to run from there fast, but they spot him just as he turned away.

"There he is!" Tom shouted and the chase is on. They all ran, dodging all the obstacles and they passed the newspaper stand. One paper caught Mags eyes, as she skid to a halt and reads the paper, her eyes wide through the contact lenses, "The Manchester United won the game?!" (Okay I'm just playing around, here's what she really said ;) "Takeru's on the first page?!" she said as she looked at the picture of a young Takeru and a small picture evidence of his blood at the museum beside the picture of him. She took the paper without anyone noticing and catches up with Tom

Takeru ran, glancing back he saw Mags and Tom chasing after him and was soon joined by Touya. He ran faster and turned into a corner before he knew it he bumped into some people; he apologized and noticed a lot of clowns and kids. He stopped behind a crate to hide for a while and adjusting his surroundings a bit. He knows that he's in a carnival because he saw a big sign saying 'CARNIVAL FUN!'

He felt someone grabbing his arm; he turned around and saw a man with blonde hair and sunglasses, his heart beats faster when he realized that it was actually Ryo in his disguise. "Come on Takeru, I'm taking you home" he pulled Takeru from his hiding spot, but Takeru yanked back his arm and ran from him soon he was lost in the crowds.

However, Takeru still didn't feel safe, so he ran into a haunted house. _"It's really dark and spooky in here. I wonder how they made them. This is what happens when you don't get out much" _Takeru thought as he walked in and enjoying the spooks. A lot of ghosts popped in from the ceiling, they made him shivered and felt like wanting to get out of there.

He went inside an open door and discovered that he went into a manmade graveyard. He saw an exit sign on the other side of the graveyard, he gulped and slowly made his step towards the door, he glance from side to side from one gravestone to another.

"ARGH" he screamed as he didn't expect the graves to have zombie hands clawing out of it! Other than that, the coffins were opened by itself and out came the vampires and mummies, he paled as the creeps came closer to him, and he jumped as a hand touched his shoulder, he then realized it was just Touya in his disguise cap and brown wig. _"Great, Touya didn't know that I'm afraid of this kind of things, this is going to be embarrassing"_ Takeru thought.

The mummies were holding back Touya, his grip on Takeru loosens and Takeru grab this opportunity to escape.

When he got out, he still looked pale, he took his time to catch his breath, and out of the blue, a clown gave him a red balloon sword. The clown left giving more balloons to the other kids, and suddenly the clown was pushed by Tom. Tom chased after Takeru.

They ran through the people and carnies, Takeru glance back but Tom was not there, he thought that he had lost him, well, think again, Tom is now in front him "Stop playing games Takeru" Tom said. Takeru looked at the balloon sword he was holding the whole time and smile, he playfully stab the said balloon at Tom.

"An gar!" Takeru shout as the sword went through between Tom's arm and side. "I'm not done playing yet, I'm still a kid" Takeru continued and was still chased by a mad Tom. Takeru ran inside a tent and sit, he stood up a little and he was suddenly hit by a water balloon, he turns and was thrown by another water balloon. He was in a game tent and was thrown water balloons by kids.

A little boy was the one throwing the water balloons on purpose; he throws another one but was caught by Takeru's hand, Takeru, feeling happy, threw back the water balloon at the kid, he cried instantly and left. Tom entered the tent and Takeru quickly left the tent grabbing a water balloon while at it and throws it at Tom's face and left, the other kids playing throws the water balloons at Tom too.

As Takeru ran, he thought of a plan, _"Tom, Touya and Ryo are down, since Sarj can't be seen around, he's the one taking care of our hideout building. So, that leaves Mags"_ He still can't think of a plan, he was too busy thinking he didn't notice that he bumps into Mags. "Takeru! I'm so worried, I thought you were hurt" Mags said worriedly, Takeru backed away from her while saying, "I'm sorry Mags but I'm not coming back just yet"

He backed away to much as he felt something hard behind him, he looked back and saw a tall clown, the clown's arm reaching up to him as he now realized he was on the tall clowns shoulder, the clown is taking Takeru for a ride. Takeru got an idea and said to the clown, "Do you have a place with lots of mirrors?" the clown gave a nod and pointed at his left side, "Good, can you take me there?"

Later, Takeru was set down on the ground near the 'Mirrors', he thanked the tall clown and went inside the Mirrors, the other thieves followed suit. When they got in, they were confused, where'd Takeru go? Later afterwards they got lost in there, while Takeru is out of the Mirrors and ran out the carnival.

"So this is how it feels like leaving the carnival" Takeru said to himself, happily. He had a lot of fun today alone in the big world.

* * *

Starnet: There you have it, a little humor there

Takeru: I had so much fun!

Matt: And I'm worried sick!

Starnet: And I want reviews!

Tai: And I want you guys to shut up and let the readers review!

Starnet: And I- Reviews?????? XD


	5. We found you!

EvAngeLion: A lot of things have been happening lately this two months

Mimi: That's why she updated so late

EvAngeLion: I was soooo, soooo, bussy

Matt: Let's not keep the audience waiting

EvAngeLion: 5...4...3...2...1...ACTION!

A little orange like guinea pig was sleeping on a sofa at Gennai's home; he is trying to find a sleeping position because he felt uncomfortable. Patamon, TK's digimon partner, had that same dream again that has to do something about TK, the crest of hope and evil.

Patamon's Dream

_He saw TK when he was young and him playing in the digital world in a castle, they were running/flying happily together until the shadows around them began to move slightly and cornered them._

_"Patamon, what are they?"_

_"I don't know TK"_

_Then, the shadows tried to grab TK's crest but Patamon shot a Boom Bubble at it. The shadows backed away a bit and tried to kill Patamon, luckily, TK got Patamon first and ran from the spot. The shadows got a little aggressive and ran after the partners. Patamon digivolve into Angemon and carried TK in his arms to the roof of the castle. Angemon puts TK down, as he ready for battle, the shadows surrounds them once more and out of nowhere, a sword came straight for Angemon without him noticing it until TK shouted his name._

_"Angemon!"_

_His scream was also followed by a bright light surrounding the two partners and scaring away the shadows and the sword vanished in the light._

End of Patamon's Dream

Patamon wakes up with a start and was relieved it was only a dream, but the bright light wasn't a dream at all. The room he's in is surrounded by golden light! Patamon covers his eyes from the bright light, when the light began to slowly dim, Patamon opens his eyes and looked at where the light dims. It came from the crest of hope and digivice inside a small antique chest. Patamon went closer to the chest and opens it, they still glow a dim gold light. Patamon has to tell Gennai about this…

Digital World (Unknown)

Four piercing red eyes stared silently at a black crystal ball; Devimon and Piedmon were looking at Takeru as he walked pass stores after stores. Devimon shuts his eyes for a while and opens them again. He only said two words for this,

"It's time"

"Now we'll just wait for him to go to a nearest electronic device" Piedmon said with a smirk.

Odaiba Elementary

Izzy was in the computer room waiting for the digidestineds arrival, he had received an e-mail from Gennai a few moments ago, and the e-mail says something important and they all have to come to the digital world. So, Izzy sent messages using his digivice.

There was a knock at the door, "Digi, Digi," Izzy said the first two passwords, "Mon, Mon" a muffled female voice says from the other side of the door. Izzy unlocks the door for the digidestineds to come inside.

"So what's this about now? Is it about the digimon emperor again?" Yolei asked. Yolei, Cody, Davis, and Kari are a new group of digidestineds recently and have been saving the digimons from the digimon emperor whom none of them know yet.

"I don't know but it could be. Gennai said to come to his house because of something urgent and-" Izzy stop in mid-sentences as he realized Matt, Tai, and Davis are not present. "Where are the others?"

"I think Tai and Davis has soccer practice and Matt's still at the hospital" Cody said

"Oh yeah, I guess Matt's still worried about TK after he heard the news about him" Mimi said with worries in her voice, she has moved back from America to Odaiba a week ago.

"Actually, we all were worried after we heard the news, I mean, why shouldn't we? TK was a one of us and a great friend to us" said Kari, after the incident three years ago, she almost lost all her light, but after hearing TK's still alive, her light began to come back to her as long as she have hope.

"Right, I think we have to go now, Matt and the others will come to the Digiworld later on anyway" Izzy said as Yolei opens the port

"Digiport open!"

* * *

Matt ran as fast as he could from the hospital, he was still holding the newspaper. He met up with Tai and Davis at a field, Davis had decided that they should go to the Digiworld together.

"So, have you heard the news about TK?" Matt asked his bushy haired best friend, "Yes I have, I really don't get it though. How is he alive again when we all saw him gone before our eyes?"

"I don't know that either" Matt replied.

When they were walking at the street, Matt saw someone with a familiar face, he felt like time slows down and everything was in slow motion. He thought he saw TK at the other side of the road and he stops walking, instead, he walked towards the TK-look-alike boy. Tai and Davis saw this and trying to catch up with their blonde friend. "Matt, where are you going?" they said.

Matt ignored them as his eyes locked at the boy, he doesn't know why but, the boy really reminded him of TK, despite the black hair and black pupils.

Takeru noticed that someone was following him, he didn't look back, and instead, he walked faster to make sure they were really following him, when he was sure enough, he ran. Matt tried to keep up with him and Tai and Davis tried to do the same.

"Davis, what's with all the screaming" Chibimon said from Davis' back pack.

"Chibimon! Get back inside before anyone sees you" Davis warned.

"Wait, stop!" Matt shouted, Takeru ignored him and continued running until he reached a television store. He skids to a halt as he entered the store to hide from Matt.

_"Who was that guy? Why is he chasing me?"_ Takeru thought. He takes his time to catch his breath while sitting beside the store's wall. A big television in front of him suddenly turns on surprisingly; Takeru just stared at the black screen and two pairs of piercing red eyes stared back at him, _"Those eyes, they looked…familiar"_ he thought as he was hypnotized by it, his eyes turned blank.

Matt can't find the boy anymore, it's like he disappeared in thin air. He stopped to look around for him and he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tai and Davis finally catch up with Matt and Tai was catching his breath while holding onto Matt. "Why-did- you run?" Davis asked/yelled at Matt while catching his breath between the lines. Matt still searches around for the black haired boy. "I-I thought, I could have sworn that I saw TK. Well not exactly him, but his face, his smile, I think there's a chance that's him" Matt said.

"TK? Look, Matt I know that you're still upset. But, I don't see anyone here with blonde hair except you" Tai said also joining with Matt in search of TK, Tai, as the first leader, he still cared about his fellow digidestined. After he read the newspaper this morning, he knows that it's his job to get the group back together like last time.

"There he is!" Matt said while pointing inside a television store, there stood a boy just like whom he searches for. Tai and Davis looked at where he was pointing at, "Uhh, Matt, that's not TK. Have you forgotten that he's blonde and blue eyes like you?" Tai said while thinking Matt has a loose screw inside his head.

"Tai's right, I've seen TK's picture before, and that's not him, he looked older though" Davis joins in the conversation. When Matt was about to enter the store, he saw something strange going on inside. The other two witnessed it too, dark shadows that came from the television circling around an unconscious Takeru like a predator. Chibimon peeks out to see the hubbub about when he saw it too, "Guys, what is that?" no one answered his question. "Oh, no" The trio said at once and quickly entered the store to save Takeru.

When they entered, the shadows are almost dragging Takeru towards the television, "No!" Matt shouted as he ran and tried to fight back the shadows, Tai and Davis followed suit while trying to pull Takeru from the clutches of the shadows. Chibimon jumped out from the bag and used his all his might to fight off the Shadows. But the shadows were stronger, the shadows dragged all five of them into the television.

All at once, they disappeared from everyone's sight…

Gennai's House

Meanwhile, the other digidestined were at Gennai's house with their respective digimons except Gabumon and Agumon. Gabumon looked around for Matt, "Izzy, where's Matt?" "And Tai?" asked Gabumon and Agumon. Izzy looked at them both before answering, "They're probably on their way right now, with Davis."

Gennai came into view with Patamon and a chest, Patamon flew and sat next to Gatomon. Gennai puts the chest onto a table for the digidestined to see, Gennai sits down facing the kids and opened the chest only to reveal the crest of hope and digivice. Cody looked closer and saw the crest glow and dim, he asked Gennai, "Is that a crest?" Gennai nods, _"This is the first time I see a crest upclose"_ Cody thought and asked again "Why is the crest reacting like that? Does it always do that?" "It depends on the owner of the crest" Gennai was making no sense to him.

Cody still don't get it so Joe explains to him a little more, "For instance, my crest is reliability, if I did something reliable, my crest will glow" the younger digidestineds except Kari nodded in understand.

"A few moments ago, TK's crest and digivice glowed very bright, too bright to even see it" Gennai said, "Is this the first time?" Sora asked, Patamon answered for her, "No, it started two years ago, after that, it stopped for a while and glowed again months later and then it glowed whenever it wants to. But, it never glowed this bright before". Miyako listened to everything and comes to an odd, "wait, you guys said that the crest glowed according to their owners, which means that TK has been alive all these years, that's why the crest glowed" Everyone was shocked at hearing this.

"But, that's not possible. We saw him died" Patamon said

"'If' TK is alive, either that or another person is about to take TK's place" after Gennai said this, everyone is even more shocked "No way! That can't be happening, it's impossible" Izzy exclaimed, "Yes way. If the owner dies, another person have to take their place" Gennai said

"But, TK is alive. We heard it in the news, here, I'll show you" Izzy pulls out his favorite laptop and shows the recent news to Gennai and the older digimons to see. Patamon was about to cry while Gennai and the digimons were out of words. Patamon flew away from the room "Patamon!" Gabumon shouted his name and went to after him, Gatomon and Kari followed suit to give him comfort.

"I guess it is TK that was making the crest and digivice glow. We have to search for him!" Agumon said happily knowing that TK is still alive somewhere.

Digital World (Jungle)

A small TV in the middle of the jungle flickered and five figures came out from it. Loud grunts and groans were heard. Chibimon, which had changed to Veemon, rubs his head while looking at the familiar place, "We're at the digital world". Taichi stood up and helped Yamato up while Davis is trying to get the still unconscious boy off his back.

"Need a little help here" Davis said desperately, his outfits had changed into his usual adventure outfits whenever he's in the digital world. Yamato quickly but gently lays the black haired boy to the ground, he seems to be sleeping. "I think he's asleep" Said Matt, Davis had got up and looked around, "How did we end up in the digital world?" Davis asked and looked at Tai and Matt for answers.

"I don't know either. It has something to do with the 'thing' and this kid" Tai said obviously. "He really does look like TK, despite the hair" Tai heard Matt talking to someone, or was it him that he's talking to. Tai sat beside his friend who was starring at the younger boy. Tai looked closely at the kid, "He does looked like him a little"

Veemon then changes the subject, "What are we going to do with him? We can't just leave him here, we also can't bring him with us, he'll tell everyone about the digital world" "Veemon got a point, we have to send him back and take him to the hospital. Gennai and the others can wait for a little longer" Davis said. Matt looked at them and the kid before giving up, "Okay, we'll take him back" Davis did the honor of opening the gate to the real world using his D-Terminal, but, the problem is that it won't work. Everyone was confused, Davis tried again and it still didn't work.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Davis shouted in confusion. "I think the portal to the real world has been broken" Veemon said trying to calm his partner down. Tai pulls out his digivice to contact with Izzy.

Gennai's House

Patamon, Gabumon, Gatomon and Kari had come back and Patamon is sleeping on Kari's lap from crying.

Izzy had received a message from Tai, he read it out loud, "Hey guys, I got a message from Tai. He said; **'sorry that we're late, we got into trouble with something. We just fought with a dark thing and that dark thing brought a non-digidestined kid into the digital world with us in tow. Also, the nearest portal here is sealed, what's happening with the gates to the real world. Hurry before the kid finds out about this!'**. What? A non-digidestined? Here in the digital world? This is bad"

Mimi gasped and told Yolei to try and open the portal to the real world and sees if it works "Yolei, try opening the portal and see if it works" Yolei pulls out her D-Terminal and tried opening the portal but no luck. "It's not working!" Cody said out loud. Gennai stood up and said, "This is not good. I think there's a new evil and they are messing with the portals between two dimensions"

Joe gulped before saying, "Does that mean that we have to stay here day and night, and fight with the evil like our first adventure?" Gennai nodded and everyone was surprised.

The Digital World (Jungle)

Tai waited for an answer from Izzy, he's digivice beeps and there's a reply from Izzy "**'Gennai said an evil had been messing with the portals, there's no way out of here. You've got no choice but to come to Gennai's house ASAP with the kid no matter what. Stay together, keep the kid out of danger'**" Tai read aloud for the others to hear. "Bring him with us?" Davis repeated, "That's what he said here" said Tai. "Then, in that case, we have to hurry" Matt ordered.

They all heard a moan from the black haired boy, Takeru stirred before opening his eyes. Takeru sat up and found himself in a jungle with three other kids and a…thing. Takeru stood up and pointed to Veemon, "What-What is that thing? Where am I? How did I get here? What happened?" "He asked to many questions" the thing said, "It talked too?" Takeru yelled and thought, _"No wonder Mags and the others won't let me out of the apartment during day light, crazy yet cool things can happen!"_

"Take me back!" Takeru pleaded, "Sorry, we would love to, but, the portal is sealed" Davis said, Takeru is really confused now, "Excuse me?" Tai clasped Davis' mouth shut and said to Takeru, "Sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Taichi Kamiya, call me Tai-" Tai lets go of Davis before continuing, "This goggle head is Daisuke Motomiya, you can call him Davis-" Tai then wanted to introduce Matt, but Matt cut him off, "My name's Yamato Ishida, but call me-"

"Matt?" Matt was shocked that the boy knew his nickname, maybe he is TK after all.

"How did you know my nick name?"

"You're Matt Ishida, the teenage wolves' vocalist"

"Oh…right" Matt was disappointed at hearing this, he almost forgot that he had appeared on the TV with his band. Matt wouldn't give up yet, because the boy's name could be either TK or Takeru. "So what's your name?" Takeru thought for a while, "My name is Ryuuki" he lied.

Again Matt was disappointed and gave up, Takeru saw this and was confused by the blonde's action. "Hi! My name's Veemon, I'm a digimon" Veemon greeted, Takeru blinked in confusion, "A what?" "Don't worry, we'll explain this to you on our way to Gennai's house" Tai said before pointing to the east.

EvAngeLion: And, cut!

Takeru: Cool, I finnaly meet the others

Matt: *Hugs Takeru* we're finnaly together again!

EvAngeLion: Awe, so cute. Anyway I made a poll and it looks like the crest of hope is winning while reliability is in the last place

Joe: Boo hoo...

EvAngeLion: Don't worry Joe, I'm sure your fans will vote

Everyone: Please review!

EvAngeLion: If you don't, I won't continue!


	6. Meeting the new digidestineds

Syaz: I'm sorry for the late update, I got a week of exam and I had to hit the books the weeks before that but it's over now!

Joe: No it's not. You got another one left...

Syaz: Oh yeah...I don't get why my school has 3 times tests and 3 times exams while the other schools only have 3 times tests and 2 times exams

Izzy: That doesn't sound fair

Syaz: I know! Well it's time to roll the show, in-

Tai: 5,4,3,2,1,action!

Syaz: Hey you stole my line! *Wrapped Tai with a duck tape on a chair* Do over! In 5...4...3...2...1...action!

Digital World (Jungle)

Tai, Matt, Davis, Veemon and Takeru had been walking in the forest for half an hour now. The digidestined had been explaining almost everything to Takeru, Takeru was interested by the things he had learned today. Davis then suggested changing the topic; he wanted to know about 'Ryuuki'.

"So, where do you live?" Davis asked Takeru

"I live in...An orphanage" Takeru lied again

"Huh, so you're an orphan?"

"You could say that"

Matt listened to the two younger ones conversation without them knowing, all the explanation that 'Ryuuki' gave to Davis led him to the possibilities, but he didn't want to rush everything yet, he still needed some solid proof. Matt listened to their conversations again.

"I thought orphans were supposed to stay in the orphanage until they are adopted, so why are you out?" This time, Tai joined the conversation

Takeru didn't know what to say so he says the truth- "I ran away from the 'orphanage' to find my family. I know that I still have a family, so, I ran away to find them, but somehow I ended up...in this place" -most of them are true, they're buying it right?

"You ran away just to find your family? That's very daring of you, you do know that polices will be searching for you" Matt decided to join in as well. This surprised Takeru, since Matt had been giving strange looks towards him ever since he woke up. Takeru replied to him anyway,

"You don't know the half of it,"

Matt gave him another strange look, he decided to keep it in mind. Takeru then continued, "Speaking of 'ended up here', how did I ended up here?"

"It's sort of hard to explain, you were in the television store and a dark...'thing-y' dragged you towards a TV, you were unconscious at that time. We were trying to figure out what that thing was but, nothing came up. When we tried to save you, the dark thing-y managed to drag all of us into the digital world, which is strange; we thought that it has something to do with an evil digimon. By any chance, do you know anything about that dark thing?" Tai asked Takeru.

"_A dark thing?"_ Takeru thought for a while and remembered the time before he was unconscious. A dark shadow with bloody red eyes from one the television, the same ones from his nightmares, his 'only' nightmare he ever had.

"Come to think of it, I've seen that thing before. But, they always shows up in my dreams with its red eyes glaring back at me with that same old' smirk" Takeru said.

Everyone was surprised at hearing this; Matt finally found his voice back after the shock, "That thing has been haunting you in your dreams? I think what that thing or digimon is, they want something from you"

Davis nods his head in agreement "You are in serious danger Ryuuki. How long has that dark thing-y haunting you?"

"For as long as I could remember. I thought it was just a normal nightmare, but after what happened today, that couldn't be a coincidence"

"We should ask Gennai about this later, since everything always has something to do with the digital world" said Tai, "We should rest for a while" he continued and sat down under a tree, Davis and Veemon joined him afterwards. Matt on the other hand, stands near a ledge nearby and leaned against a tree behind him. He heard rustling noises above him and some leaves fell while threatening to ruin his good hair. Matt shielded his head and looked up only to see Ryuuki climbing on top of the tree.

"Ryuuki, what are you doing? Get down from there!" Matt yelled

Takeru looked down by the call of his fake name and saw Matt standing below, "Relax, I'm just trying to get a better view of the digital world" He then proceeded to climbing the tree

"Fine, just be careful"

Takeru got a pretty great view from the top. "Wow. The digital world looked amazing" He said to himself, _"The digital world, I could have sworn that I have been to this place before"_. He then spotted a tall black tower just meters away, he decided to ask Matt about it. He climbed down from the tree and when he almost reaches the ground, he fell next to Matt.

Matt heard a loud thump nearby and looked down to see Ryuuki with a pained look while rubbing his behind. "I thought I told you to be careful"

"Sorry" Takeru apologizes with a small grin, a small grin that reminded Matt of TK. Matt looked away from Ryuuki and continued his gaze at the sky. "Hey, Matt, while I was up there, I saw a tall black tower that looked like a sky scrapper just three miles from here. What's it for?"

"A tower?" Matt repeated and motioned Ryuuki to follow him back to the others. Davis saw Matt and Ryuuki approaching and yelled out,

"Did you get anything for us to eat?"

"No Davis. But, get this; Ryuuki said there's a control spire nearby. We should check it out"

Takeru was really confused now, he didn't said he saw a control spire, just a black tower. Taichi stood up instantly and went to leader mode, "Alright gang. First of, knock down the control spire, next, go to Gennai's house" everybody agreed

They've reach their destination and looked up, there stood a control spire, Takeru watched with awe as Davis lets Veemon to armor digivolve into Flamedramon. "Whoa! How did you do that?" Takeru asked the goggle head, "It's a digidestined thing" he replied

"Umm...why do you need to knock down the control spire again?" Takeru asked again.

Matt replied to him, "You see, this thing is like a threat to the innocent digimons around the area, it controls the dark rings on digimons and turned them into evil. That's why we need to destroy it"

Takeru nodded in understand as he watched Flamedramon starts shooting fireballs towards the control spire. Out of the blue, a lion like digimon tackled Flamedramon to the ground before he could shoot anymore flames towards the control spire.

Takeru jumped back as the digimons were fighting each other and were dangerously close to where he and the digidestineds are standing. Takeru turned to the older digidestineds, "What is that digimon? Why is he attacking?" he asked.

Tai stared at the lion digimon, "That's-that's Leomon. He's one of our digimon friends, he must be under control of the dark ring" Tai couldn't believe his eyes, this wasn't the first time Leomon was controlled, three years back, he was controlled by a dark gear by Devimon.

"Tai, we need help" Davis said worriedly.

"I already asked for help, the others should be here in any minute" Matt said while looking at his digivice.

Flamedramon and Leomon started punching each other like pro wrestlers. Davis looked for the dark ring on Leomon and found it at his right arm, "Flamedramon, destroy the dark ring on his arm!" he shouted. Flamedramon saw the target and sprint towards it but Leomon dodged him easily and started punching Flamedramon.

Right on que, Digmon pined Leomon to a tree, Tai and Matt looked at the group of the younger digidestined coming their way with their respected digimons and their own digimons "Agumon!" "Tai!" "Gabumon!" "Matt! Thank goodness you're alright" Gabumon said while falling into Matt's open arms.

Takeru's eyes widen ay the sight of more digimons, "who are you?" Takeru heard someone was talking to him and looked down, it was a little boy about nine years old.

"uhh...who are you?" Takeru asked back

"I'm-*gasp* Digmon!" Cody shrieked.

"Digmon?" Takeru asked refering to the unusual name.

The reason Cody shrieked is because Leomon used Digmon as a shield to avoid Nerfertimon's 'Roseta Stone'. "Halsemon, knock down that control spire!" Takeru looked at the way where he heard the voice came from and saw a purple haired girl probably a year older than himself and a girl with brown hair that is the same age as him. Flamedramon shoots fire again and it finally hits the dark ring. "Yes!" Davis shouted while punching a fist in the air.

Halsemon and Nerfertimon destroyed the control spire and it went tumbling down. Leomon slowly regain his conscious and kneeled down, "I'm sorry for trying to hurt you, the digimon emperor had caught me unexpectedly" Leomon apologized. The other digimons had dedigivolved back into their rookie forms.

Tai approached Leomon and extended his right hand, "That's alright, at least you're yourself now" Leomon took the leader's hand and stands up from his kneeling form. Leomon smiled and then looked at the unfamiliar figure that stood out from the crowd, he blinked and asked, "Who are you stranger?" Takeru stared at Leomon and introduced himself to them all.

"My name is Ryuuki. I was brought here unexpectedly from a television store, at least that is how I got here I guess" Takeru answered.

The purple haired girl chirped up, "Oh, so you're the kid that Tai had talked about," she extended her hand towards Takeru as a sign to shake hands, he shook it, "I'm Miyako Inoe, but call me Yolei".

Then the little boy that Takeru had met before bowed before him before introducing himself, "I apologize for the earlier disturbtion, my name is Iory Hida, do call me Cody" Takeru smile at Cody's politeness, and bowed back.

"Hi, I'm Kari, my full name's Hikari Kamiya" Takeru looked at the brown haired girl and realize her name, "So, you must be Tai's younger sister then" Hikari blinked and noded, "Ah, I see Tai has talked about some things then?" "Yup. I understand some of the things here in the digital world thanks to them" Takeru said while looking back to the trio that he had met before all of them together.

Tai clapped his hand once to get everyone's attention, "Okay now that we have enough fast type digimons, lets go to Gennai's house" and with that some of the digimons digivolved.

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to Nerfertimon! angel of light"

"Veemon digivolve to Raidramon! Storm of friendship"

"Hawkmon digivolve to Halsemon! Wings of Love"

Matt and Takeru ride on Garurumon's back, Takeru hesitated for a moment before agreeing to ride on the wolf type digimon, Kari, Tai and Agumon ride on Nerfertimon, Davis is riding his own digimon solo, and Yolei, Cody and Armadillomon ride on Halsemon. After that, they all went to the direction Gennai's house is with full speed.

Syaz: Cut! whew that was hard work

Izzy: So, when are you going to free Tai?

Syaz: Until the next chapter. I'll get back on this story after I get back from my vacation in the Peninsular of Malaysia...that is 2-3 weeks later

Joe: But, she'll be lucky to be allowed to play with a computer there

Syaz: Yeah! 'till now, please review!

Everyone in the set: Reviews?


	7. The Truth Spell

Syaz: ...I-*Got thrown by tomatos by an angry mob of readers* I'm SORRY! My right wrist's joint has a problem (It still hurts)

Tai: ...

Kari: Can we free him now?

Syaz: *got thrown by onions* Ark! My eyes! It buuuurns! And yes Kari- It buuuurns

Tai: freedom! *joins mob of readers and throw a mashed potato* That's what you get for updating so late! *Throws another* That's for the duck tape!

Matt: Could we move on?

Syaz: *sob, sob* 5...4...3...2...1...action~ *Cries cause of onions*

**Chapter 7**

He can feel the wind blowing through his hair as he tries to not fall down off Garurumon's back. They all had been traveling on the digimons for almost 15 minutes until they have finally reached a lake. The other digimons de-digivolved back into their rookie forms when they had reached the ground.

Takeru looked around the surrounding and saw a beautiful sight of a blue lake. Ever since he was raised by the 'Devil Clowns', he was forbidden to go to the outdoors alone. He was only given a chance to set foot on the outside when they have a mission or just robbing houses for fun. (Kids, don't do these. These are under the list of 'The Bad Influence Habit')

"Whoa. I've never seen a lake up-close like this before, it's amazing!" Takeru exclaimed. He then looked around the lake and beyond and spotted nothing else but natural sources and weird looking fishes. He then asked the fearless leader, Tai, "So, where's the house we're supposed to be at?"

Tai glanced at him with a smile and answered, "You'll find out soon". He turned to the others, his back now facing the lake, and says it loud enough for them to hear, "Okay gang, you know the drill" Takeru saw in their hands, pointed at the lake, were different colored digivices. The said digivices shot out a light and Takeru then saw from the corner of his eye, the lake which he had been admiring, is being split into two.

Takeru, again, stared in awe of another amazing not-everyday-you-can-see in life.

After the lake was split up in between, at the bottom of the lake lays a path to a house Gennai'shouse. Takeru felt someone's hand on his shoulder and turned to, Kari, "Coming?" she asked. Takeru just nodded and followed her and the others towards Gennai's '_lake' _house.

Takeru looked at Gennai's garden and fishes around him. He had been too busy he hadn't realized Gennai was watching him from his doorstep.

"Good Afternoon!" Davis politely greeted Gennai.

"Hello again," Gennai turned back to the dark haired boy and asked, "Who exactly are you?"

Takeru turned his head to the front and saw a young man probably at the age of 30 on the doorstep that blocks the entrance.

"I'm Ryuuki"

"Ryuuki..." Gennai gestured with his hand for Takeru to move on.

"My name is Ryuuki...Hayasha" Takeru says, using one of his illegal guardian's last names.

Gennai stared hard at Takeru he almost felt like hiding behind a brick wall, "Very well. Come inside children, we have much to discuss about."

* * *

The introduction about 'Ryuuki' and the encounter with the black shadows was firstly to talk about and that left Gennai wondering about it and made Patamon shivered because he dreamt about the shadows just yesterday. Then the discussion about TK's crest and digivice was repeated. (Let's skip that part shall we?)

* * *

Both of his hands slammed at the table's surface and refuse "No, It's not true! TK is _still _alive somewhere. I know it. And-" Matt said and pointed at Takeru much to his surprise, "-_He_ is _not_ replacing my brother's place.

We all know that Matt is going to object about this, that is why the others tried to comfort him with saying that 'Takeru is still alive' and 'no one is going to replace him', but, that didn't work quiet as planned.

Sora stood up from her place and comforted Matt along with Gabumon. Matt isn't the only one that didn't want to face the truth, Takeru didn't want it too. All he wants to know is his past and his family, but that dream had gotten in a way by all of these non-senses (to him).

Gennai raised his right hand for everyone's attentions while his left hand. Everyone and mon silenced for Gennai to talk more, "Children, I know that these could be a misunderstanding, so that is why I had summoned Piximon to come over, he already knows about this. He is probably on his way here right now"

Right on cue, a small cloud of pink dust appeared in Gennai's living room and slowly vanishes to reveal a small winged pink ball of digimon. "Ah, Piximon, right on time as usual" Gennai said. The said digimon sat himself comfortably in the air (He's floating).

"Yes. I see everyone is present" Piximon said while he looked at everyone's faces and blinked twice when he stops his gaze at Takeru. He pointed his staff at Takeru's direction and speaks "You there. Who are you?" Takeru felt everyone's gaze is upon him as he slowly answered, "Ryuuki Hayasha, s-sir".

Piximon closes his eyes halfway and moved closer to Takeru with his staff still pointing at him, "Are you?" Piximon turned to Gennai and told him to give him the small chest that contains the digivice and the crest of hope. He opened the chest and pulled out the digivice, he lowered his staff and gave the digivice to Takeru.

The digivice glowed in Takeru's hand and slowly the lights dimmed. Everyone stared wide eyed and Kari found her voice speaking, "It's just like the first time I received my digivice" Takeru's mind went totally blank and Kari's words began to repeat in his mind, "Wh-what? Wait, does this mean I'm a, _digidestined_?"

"It seems like it to me" Gennai said. Tai looked down and spoke up, "So, it's true then? Ryuuki is the new holder of the crest of Hope?" he looked back up at Gennai, and he nods "I guess so". Matt thinks that Takeru really is, and always will be, _gone_...

"Not so fast. Do not jump into conclusions just yet" Piximon said. He whispers something like a mantra and a poof of pink smoke blocks Takeru's view; he accidentally sucks in some of the smokes and began coughing. He stood up and looked at Piximon and asked between the coughs, "What -cough-cough- was that for -cough-"

Piximon crossed his small arms and asked his name again pressing the word real, "What is your _real_ name?"

The pink smokes disappeared along with Takeru's coughing so he finally can talk freely now, "I already told you before, it's Takeru". Almost instant, gasps can be heard followed by the traditional way of shocking, wide eyes. Takeru puts both of his palms on his mouth as if to prevent him from saying his real name, but, that had already slipped out.

"Takeru…" Piximon gestured with his hand for him to move on.

Takeru's afraid to talk anymore but he had to, to prevent being 'eaten' by the small pink digimon. Takeru tries to lie again, "M-my name is...Ryu-ru-Ta-, no! What did you do to me?" Piximon grins a little.

"I had put a spell on you, a Truth Spell. It makes you say nothing but the truth. You say your name is Takeru, Takeru what? Is your _real _last name naming Takaishi?"

Takeru gave up the lies, there's no way hiding it now, "I...I wish I knew what my full name is" he says quietly. Patamon flew to Takeru's side and asked, "TK is that really you?" Takeru looked down at Patamon and says, "I don't know" he turned to Piximon "How do you know my real name and why do you assumed me as 'Takeru Takaishi'?"

Piximon raised an eyebrow, "You mean you do not know who you are?"

"No"

This time, Matt stood up and went a bit closer to Takeru and explained it to him, "TK, your given name is Takeru but you preferred TK. You used to be Takeru Ishida before our parents divorced, mom got custody over you, so both of you used mom's maiden name, Takaishi"

Patamon hovered over Takeru's head and stopped in front of Takeru's face to look at his eyes, "TK are those really your hair and eye color?" a bead of sweat is visible from Takeru's forehead as he closed his eyes in shame. Patamon stares as Takeru's hand removed the wig and the contact lenses.

"TK?" Everyone shout out.

Gennai, after being speechless, stepped in the conversation "Do you have amnesia Takeru?"

"Yes"

Matt asks "When did you realize that?"

Takeru counted with his fingers "About 3 years ago"

Matt put his thumb and index finger on his chin and looked back in time and remembered, 3 years ago, TK 'died'. "TK, does the date, 1st of August 1999 remind you of anything?"

It didn't take Takeru that long to answer, "I don't know where this is going, but, not really, although the 2nd of August 1999 does. That was the first day that I don't remember about myself"

Matt turned to the others, to see if anyone else wants to talk. He saw Izzy shifted slightly from his place and said with a soft tone, "TK, the 1st of August was the day you died"

Takeru's legs couldn't support his weight any longer; all these things he found out are just too much. He hadn't realized that Yolei raised her arm to talk, "So let me get this straight. TK died on the 1st of August, and then he was like reborn on the next day? Like that?" "Yes, exactly"

When they all had been listening to Yolei and her brilliant observation, they suddenly heard a loud thud along with Patamon's muffled cry. Takeru collapsed. Again.

Syaz: And Cut!

Sora: Does this chapter teach you a valuable lesson?

Syaz: Sadly, yes...'Do not lie because that will make things worse'...except when you are acting for a film

Takeru: I learned the hard way in this chapter

Tai: *Throws a bitterguard and went inside Syaz's mouth* Score!

Syaz: *Spits it out* YUCK! Cut it out Tai! Next time throw me a chocolate! Or at least a chocolate cake!

Everyone in the set: Please leave a review!

Syaz: And give me some chocolates too!


	8. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hey guys!

*readers throw vegetables while booing*

T_T. I wanted to say i'm sorry for months of not updating. I haven't logged in in months and i see that a lot have changed when i did. I've been receiving PMs and reviews saying the same thing = 'PLEASE UPDATE'

I have reasons for not updating!

1. this year i'm facing a BIG exam that will effect my life in every way. i'm one of the top 20 best students, so If i fail at being the top 20 i loose my dignity...

2. I did write chapter 8 in my pendrive but there's suddenly a virus in it and erased ALL my documents. I was so devastated that i didn't touch the computer for a week

3. homeworks

4. extra classes

I PROMISE i will update again after the big exam which starts next month, wish me luck!


End file.
